T'aimer
by Licorne Spatiale
Summary: Dean à vraiment un problème, pourquoi l'amour n'est pas facile?
1. Chapter 1

BONJOUR! Ceci est ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas et n'oublier pas de rewiever, j'accepete tous commentaires qu'il soit on ou mauvais, tant que cela me permet de m'améliorer.

BONNE LECTURE!

L'homme donna un nouveau coup de rein, se moquant éperdument de la femme en dessous de lui, il l'avait littéralement oublié son nom et comment il avait fait pour l'amener dans ce lit. La nuisette de la femme pendait sur le ventilateur et le reste des vêtements de l'homme était éparpillés dans toute la chambre qui vibrait sous le gémissement de la femme.

« Continu ! »

« Cas….Cas…..Oh putain Casss ! » Gémit l'homme oblitérant la voix féminine, son imagination la rendant plus grave, beaucoup plus grave. Il ferma les yeux lorsque la femme se cola contre lui effaçant de son esprit la poitrine féminine la remplaçant par un torse puissant.

« Oui…. Plus… Oh mon dieu ! » Cria la femme avant de se relâcher sous l'homme qui la regarda s'endormir, autrefois il aurait était vexer qu'elle ne le laisse pas avoir son plaisir mais aujourd'hui…. Elle lui ressemblait mais elle n'était pas la personne qu'il voulait dans ses bras en cet instant. Elle avait peut-être les yeux de la même couleur mais elle n'avait pas cette lumière qui brillait. Il était vraiment dans la merde.

(Oo)

La chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère était plutôt sobre mais ils s'en contentaient très bien.

« Voilà le retour du chasseur Dean Winchester. » Se moqua son frère.

« Sam la ferme. » Fit Dean en se laissant tomber contre le lit où il devait dormir.

« T'as mis moins de temps que d'habitude… »

Dean lança un regard froid à son frère mais celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire mutin. Ok c'est vrai que d'habitude il rester toute la nuit avec une fille mais depuis quelque temps….

« File moi une tartine. »

« Non. »

« Sam donne-moi une tartine ! »

« Non y a presque plus de beurre de cacahuète. »

« Alors donnes. » Dean vit rouge alors que Sam approchait avec lenteur la divine tartine recouvert du divin et dernier morceau de beurre de cacahuète. Dean sourit légèrement puis s'élança vers son petit frère pour l'attraper et ainsi manger la divine tartine, mais celui-ci l'ayant vu venir -comment ne pas deviner ce qu'il pensait avec regard pareil ?- se décala habilement vers la droite et sauta par-dessus la table où il se tenait, qui par contre barrait la route au blond qui tomba lamentablement dessus.

La pièce était un terrain de jeu, ou de chasse, mais il lui semblait que lui, Sam, ait l'avantage du terrain, et que Dean ne puisse pas l'attraper aisément. C'était finalement diablement amusant de voir son frère se ramasser par terre lamentablement pour une simple tartine qu'il regarda. Dean se mit à courir à travers toute la pièce, poussant parfois les meubles de façon à avoir plus de place pour se déplacer, et aussi pour pouvoir bouger plus aisément. Il voulait la tartine, oh il la voulait si fort !

À nouveau il s'élança à travers la pièce, tendant les bras mais le ratant de quelques centimètres, le brun se reculant toujours au mauvais moment. Prenant de l'élan, il sauta par-dessus un meuble pour atterri sur Sam qui lâcha la tartine.

« JE TE TIENS ! DONNE LA TARTINE ! »

«Dean, Sam? »

Les deux frères relevèrent la tête pour voir Castiel avec la tartine sur la joue. L'ange regarder les Winchester sans vraiment savoir le pourquoi de la scène qu'il venait de voir. Pourquoi Sam lui avait lancé une tartine dessus ? Et pourquoi les deux frères le regarder bizarrement ? Les deux frangins poussèrent un soupir de fin du monde priant pour l'âme de la pauvre tartine qui venait de mourir sur le champ d'honneur.

« Salut Castiel. » Fit Sam en se relevant.

« Bonjour Sam… Bonsoir plutôt. Et Bonsoir Dean. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Fit Dean qui essayer de se retenir de lécher le beurre de cacahuète qui couler toujours sur la joue de l'ange. Bordel ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi mignon.

« Tu m'as appelé. » Fit Castiel qui s'assit. « Mais comme ta voix semblait...ne pas être paniquée ou en danger alors je ne suis venu que maintenant. » Il planta son regard dans celui de Dean. « En fait elle semblait plutôt rauque et c'était un gémis…

« AU FAIT CAS ! » Dean eu un brusque rougissement avant de tenter de détourner la conversation. « T'as toujours du Beurre de cacahuète sur la joue là »

« Oui mais… »

« Allez viens te débarbouiller. » L'ainé se saisit de la main de l'ange l'entrainant avec lui dans la salle de bain.

Comme la chambre elle était plutôt miteuse mais au moins y avait un lavabo. L'ange regarda son reflet et compris pourquoi selon Dean il devait se « Débarbouiller » si le mot était exact : toutes la joue droite de son vaisseau était recouverte d'un drôle de liquide aussi solide beige.

« Dean c'est quoi du beurre de…. Cacuète ? »

L'humain pouffa devant l'air que Castiel arborait : une tête pencher vers la droite, les sourcils haussés et une joue complétement recouverte du beurre de cacahuète. Le dernier élément le rendait encore plus mignon. Dean poussa un soupir interne, il trouvait Castiel tout le temps mignon même quand celui-ci est ouvert de sang ou bien simplement en train de lire. Foutu sentiment. Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de sa famille…. Bobby était une exception bien sûr, il était plus proche d'un père que John ça il en était sur….mais Castiel… Castiel était sa lumière, son étoile dans la nuit, l'ange était tout simplement l'unique possesseur de son cœur. Dean continua regarder Castiel pensant à leur première rencontre, qui ne s'est pas certes très bien passez –désolé mais planter un couteau dans les poumons de l'autre ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de dire bonjour – puis au fil du temps à force d'avoir l'ange constamment sur le dos, le voir envahir son espace vital, le sauver de tous les dangers il avait fini par croire que ses sentiments était de l'amitié mais….

« Le beurre de cacahuète c'est…. Putain c'est un truc tellement simple et c'est super dur à expliquer. » Pesta le Chasseur en passant le gant mouiller sur la joue de l'Ange qui ne bouger pas. « C'est de la nourriture. Cherche pas midi à quatorze heures. »

« Je ne cherche pas le temps je veux juste savoir ce que c'est. »

« C'est une façon de parler Cas. » Soupira Dean en ancrant son regard dans celui de l'ange.

Voilà c'est ce bleu qu'il désirait, l'autre grognasse de toute à l'heure avait peut-être les yeux bleu mais ceux-ci était si fade en comparaison avec ceux de Castiel. Ses yeux étaient sa drogue comme sa voix ou bien son aura. Plein de petite chose qui faisaient Castiel la personne qu'il était et des petites choses qu'il cherchait dans ses conquêtes, au début inconsciemment –c'était une de ses conquêtes qui lui avait dit qui gémissait un mot en continu « Castiel »- et au final parfaitement consciemment. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que même si il aimait Castiel il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer ses sentiments, lui le pauvre mortel, lui le pathétique humain amoureux d'un fils de Dieu, amoureux d'un ange si puissant.

« Dean tu en a oublié là. » Fit Castiel qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean c'était arrêter dans le « débarbouillage » de son visage.

Le chasseur laissa son regard passer des yeux de Castiel vers la joue de l'ange où ce trouver toujours un peu du beurre de cacahuète qui ne cesser pas de le tenter, la sucrerie sur la divine joue semblait à la fois la salir mais aussi la sublimait comme un voile qui camouflait le plus beau des cadeaux. Dean ce pencha vers l'ange oubliant complétement les nombreuses fois où il avait fait la réflexion a Castiel sur l'espace personnel. Seul comptait en cet instant la joue de l'ange et oubliant complétement ce que son acte allait provoquer Dean passa avec lenteur sa langue sur la joue lapant avec joie le beurre, il avait l'impression de retirer le papier cadeau du plus beau présent qu'il pouvait recevoir. Sa langue glissa, toujours lentement, sur chaque parcelle de la joue qui était toujours couverte par le beurre de cacahuète.

« Dean ? » Le chasseur ce releva comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. « Dean c'était une manière humaine pour ce débarbouillé ? »

« Pitié Cas ne penche pas la tête et ne prend pas ta tête de « Je-comprend-pas- ? » » Pria mentalement Dean qui sentait de nouveau ses sentiments frapper ses barrières tandis que Castiel pencher la tête sur le côté achevant les résolutions de l'humain.

« Dean tu as… » Castiel ne put finir sa phrase car il eut le souffle couper par le choc de son dos contre le mur et les lèvres de Dean se plaquant avec force contre les siennes le clouant sur place sans la moindre chance de fuir. Le baiser était violent Dean voulait tout de Castiel alors que Castiel essayer de comprendre et de suivre les gestes de Dean. Ce dernier plaqua sa jambe entre celles de Castiel en souriant dans le baiser. Castiel était à lui et à lui seul rien n'y personne ne pourra lui retirer son ange, le goût de l'ange était un paradis à lui tout seul, à la fois sucré et acide, amer et doux. Un instant Dean ce demanda si le goût était purement celui de Castiel ou bien il se mélanger à celui de Jimmy Novak.

« DEAN ARRÊTES ! » Cria Castiel en poussant Dean quand, pour pouvoir respirer, leurs lèvres c'étaient séparer.

L'humain se mit à trembler comprenant qu'il venait surement de dégouter l'ange qui tremblait de tout son corps avant de s'envoler laissant Dean seul dans la salle de bain qui se laissa tomber par terre.

Il avait tout gâché.

« Cas…. CASTIEL ! »

(Oo)

Sam regarder son frère avec tristesse, l'ainé n'avait pas parlé ou mentionner Castiel depuis un mois. Un mois que l'ange n'apparaissait plus lors des chasses et ne venait plus les sauver. Dean avait faillis mourir lors d'une chasse, un loup-garou lui avait lacérer tout le dos, sans l'intervention de Bobby et d'un médecin-chasseur son frère serait six-pied sous terre. Il savait que Dean priait chaque soir l'ange, espérant une réponse ou un signe qui ne venait jamais.

« Dean t'es sur de ne pas vouloir venir ? » Lui et Bobby avait décidé de sortir pour la soirée avec d'autres chasseurs.

« Non Sam. Merci quand même. » Fit Dean allonger sur le canapé les yeux levés vers le plafond comme pour voir une personne qui ne viendra plus.

« Dean… Je suis sûr que Castiel vas revenir. »

« ET QUAND HEIN ?! » Hurla Dean qui c'était relever menaçant. « Il est censé être MON ange gardien, être MON CASTIEL ! ALORS POURQUOI IL EST PARTI ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache tu ne m'a jamais dit ce qui c'était passer dans la salle de bain. » Fit Sam qui garder certes son calme mais ce sentait presque prêt à hurler lui aussi. « Quoi que tu aies fais là-bas tu l'a surement blesser ou bien autre chose mais c'est entièrement ta faute. » Cracha Sam, certes il n'était pas le Winchester préférer de Castiel mais il adorait Castiel comme un frère depuis longtemps et le simple fait que Dean est pu faire du mal à son frère de Cœur lui donnait envie de vomir. Le cadet pris sa veste et sortit de la maison laissant son frère seul.

Ce dernier courra vers sa chambre pour chercher de nouveau vêtements le simple fait de penser à Castiel lui donnait chaud et envie tout de suite après d'une douche froide. Fouillant dans ses affaire il tenta de tourner ses pensées vers autres choses que l'ange mais dans sa précipitation un objet vola de sa valise pour tomber par terre.

« Merde.. » Grogna le chasseur avant de se figer face à l'objet. Il croyait l'avoir planqué lui, Dean tourna l'objet dans sa main laissant les souvenirs revenir.

 _C'était pour son anniversaire, ils étaient tous chez Bobby qui pour une fois avait fait le repas, des TARTES ! Sam lui avait offert un nouveau couteau et un pistolet calibre 2 qu'il avait tout de suite essayé sur un vase qui trôner sur la cheminée._

 _« DEAN ! » Avait criais Bobby._

 _« Désolé. » Avait fait le jeune homme sans être du tout désolé._

 _« Dean tiens. » L'ange lui avait tendu un cadeau grossièrement emballé mais Dean voyais que l'ange avais essayé de bien faire, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait dû passer tout le rouleau de papier cadeau pour entourer le paquet. Doucement il retira le papier faisant attention de ne pas le déchirer –fallait pas gâcher le suspense et le papier quand même – il pouvait sentir Castiel trépignait d'impatience et le simple fait de pouvoir faire plaisir à son ange en découvrant son cadeau lui donnait des ailes…. C'ETAIS QUOI CA ?!_

 _« Alors ? » Sourit Castiel qui n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de sautiller. « Tu aimes ? » Face au silence plus qu'évident de la part de Dean, l'ange commença à se figer. « Dean ? »_

 _« Cas…Tu as acheté ça où ?! » Fit Dean en lui montrant ce qu'il tenait. Un sex-toy._

 _« Mais….la dame avait dit que ça te ferais plaisir. » fit Castiel d'une voix penaude comprenant qu'il avait fait une boulette. « J'ai fait comme Sam m'a dit de faire : Aller en ville puis rentrer dans une boutique et dire que je cherchais un cadeau pour un ami. »_

 _Dean se retint de se frapper la tête avec sa main devant la connerie de Castiel pour deux raisons :_

 _A tous les coûts il avait compté jusqu'à 12 –aka le nombre d'apôtre dans la bible— pour entrer dans la douzième boutique de la rue où il devait se trouver et cette boutique était bien sur UN SEXSHOP et l'ange ne devait pas savoir ce que c'était._

 _L'ange serait triste de le voir se frapper à cause de ses bêtises._

 _« Cas on n'offre pas de sextoy à un autre homme c'est pour les femmes ce genre de choses. »_

 _« Mais la dame a dit que c'était pour les hommes et que tu pourrais m'en faire profiter. » Fi Castiel avec un sourire pensant que l'humain aller lui montrait comment on utiliser le drôle d'objet qu'il venait de lui offrir. « Tu me montreras ? »_

 _Pendant un instant, un fatal instant Dean s'était imaginé avec Castiel, dans un lit, le sextoy en marche et Castiel qui gémissait._

Dean poussa un soupir avant de plaquer ses mains contre ses yeux tentant de contrôler ses larmes, Castiel lui manquait tellement. Sa voix, sa sale manie d'apparaitre a des moments incongrus. Les première fois il sursauter à chaque fois mais au fil du temps…. Le bruit des ailes de Castiel quand-il apparaissait lui donnait l'impression de n'être plus que le seul à exister pour son ange, pour son Castiel

« Castiel. » Gémit Dean en se tournant vers l'horloge, il était que 19 heures tel qu'il connaissait les chasseurs avec lesquels Sammy et bobby était partis ils ne reviendraient pas avant 5 heures du matin voir plus pour Sammy si il se trouvait une petite poule. Donc il avait largement le temps pour se laisser aller… Dean poussa un soupir avant d'aller fermer la porte d'entrée et les rideaux.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, dans l'atmosphère semi-obscure. Il avait juste lui et seulement lui. D'habitude il aurait cherché une fille facile pour se débarrasser de tout ça mais… Sa main gauche glissa lentement sur sa cuisse échauffant sa peau à travers son jeans caressant sa cuisse sans toucher son entrejambe qui avait commencé à réagir à son souvenir de Castiel lui offrant le sextoy. Castiel… Son Castiel, son ange à lui seul. Sa main droite se posa sur la marque que la main de Castiel lui avait faites lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de l'Enfer. Il ferma les yeux continuant à se souvenir de chaque seconde passer avec l'ange, leur relation si ambiguë. Castiel apparut devant lui, un sourire à la lèvre, ce sourire qu'il avait eu tant de mal à faire apparaitre, à faire naitre sur le visage de Castiel. N'en pouvant le chasseur baissa son pantalon et son boxer heureux de ne plus se sentir enfermer dans une cage de tissu.

« Cas… Cas…Cas… »

Sa main glissa d'elle-même sur son membre opérant ainsi le mouvement qu'il désirait le plus. Mais comme les autres fois depuis un mois cela ne suffisait pas, ce n'était pas sa main qu'il voulait c'était une main plus large, calleuse a causé maniement du couteau et de l'âge, il voulait Castiel et uniquement Castiel.

« Castiel… » Soupira Dean en se laissant tomber dans le sommeil oubliant sa tenue.

(Oo)

Les première choses qu'il ressenti fut un toucher a fois doux et fort. Lentement la main coulissait sur son membre comme si on caressait un chat. Dean ne savait pas pourquoi il rêvait de ça mais ça faisait du bien. Le chasseur se força à ouvrir les yeux mais il n'arriver tout simplement pas à savoir si il rêver ou pas.

Ce fut le passage de quelque chose de mouillé qui lui permit d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Castiel… » L'ange ce tenait à genou devant lui, ses mains enserrant son érection. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou…. »

Castiel serra plus fort avant de relâcher le membre de Dean, d'un claquement de doigt il fit descendre le pantalon et le boxer jusqu'aux chevilles de Dean avant de les faire disparaitre puis reprit l'action en évitant sciemment de toucher l'objet du désir, mordillant la peau fine de l'aine, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Dean tremblait d'anticipation, mais Castiel cherchait visiblement à le torturer et quand il revint vers son nombril, glissant sa langue en remontant sur la peau de son ventre sous son sexe impatient et que sa barbe de deux jours frottât contre son membre sensible, il lâcha un gémissement des plus excitant, faisant frémir Castiel, le décidant à arrêter là sa douce torture et il saisit la hampe de l'humain d'une main ferme, avant d'amener ses lèvres jusqu'à son gland violacé.

« Humm... Caaaas... » Dean comprenait maintenant, il rêvait. Oui il rêvait de Castiel et lui c'était tout, son ange était pur et innocent, il s'avait même pas ce qu'était un porno alors une pipe. Le chasseur laissa son regard tomber de nouveau sur la scène qui ce dérouler devant lui : Castiel, à genou, devant lui, son membre entre les lèvres… Il était au paradis.

Castiel fit ressortir lentement le gland de l'humain de sa bouche et le lécha lentement, le reprenant du bout de lèvres, faisant tourner sa langue autour, Dean gémissait de plaisir, la tête en arrière contre le bord du canapé, le dos cambré, ne contrôlant plus la moindre parcelle de son corps qui était pris de soubresauts.

Pour Dean, voir l'ange lui donner du plaisir sous ses yeux était érotique à souhait et il n'en perdait pas une miette. Puis, Castiel reprit son gland en entier dans sa bouche, faisant glisser sa langue dessous en de rapides allés retours, re-goûtant à quelques gouttes de sa semence qui l'irradièrent, il entama une série de vas et viens le long de sa chair, grognant de plaisir, continuant de plus belle en changeant de rythme, avalant toujours plus de son membre tendu, appréciant son gout, son odeur des plus excitante, accélérant encore ses mouvements, pour finir par l'engloutir en entier et stopper net. Dean râla dans un soupir, il sentait la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche de son ange sur son membre. Castiel poussa un grognement, créant ainsi des vibrations dans sa gorge, qui firent gémir Dean, les vibrations s'étant répercutées dans le moindre millimètre de son sexe. L'ange reprit ses vas et viens, faisant des mouvements plus longs, tournant sa langue autour de son gland à chaque fois que sa bouche revenaient au bout, Dean n'en pouvait plus, ne savait plus quoi faire de lui même à part crier son plaisir, il sentait la grâce de Castiel vibrer dans son corps passant par son membre plonger dans la gorge de l'ange, il sentait sa jouissance monter, il sentait son cœur devenir énorme, il sentait la bouche de Castiel autour de sa chair, la bouche de Castiel, cette bouche qu'il aimait tant et qui lui ferait encore plus d'effet dorénavant rien que de penser à tout ce qu'elle lui aura fait subir cette nuit...

Quand d'un coup Castiel retira ses lèvres de son sexe, Dean lâcha un grognement de frustration et baissa la tête pour le regarder, leurs regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre et très lentement, sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux, Castiel rapprocha de nouveau sa bouche et posant le bout de ses lèvres à son extrémité, il aspira lentement le pénis de Dean dans sa bouche, sous les yeux de l'humain qui n'en perdit pas miette, la bouche ouverte, la respiration saccadée, il regarda sa chair disparaître petit à petit entre les lèvres de Castiel jusqu'à la garde et réapparaître lentement pour ressortir de sa bouche.

« Castiel... » Souffla-t-il au bord de la folie.

Castiel lui sourit et après un coup de langue aguicheur sur la pointe de son membre, il bloqua ses hanches en y appuyant une de ses mains et le reprit en bouche, pour de rapides vas et viens efficaces et l'amener jusqu'au bout cette fois ... bien déterminé à le faire crier encore plus fort...

Dean n'en pouvait plus, toutes ces sensations de plaisir qui inondaient son corps, lui faisaient perdre la tête, il se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, toute notion de temps, d'espace, en même temps qu'il sentait la jouissance approcher, qu'il sentait son cœur gonfler, il était au bord de la rupture.

« Cas arrêtes. » Même si son désir le plus cher était de jouir dans la gorge de son ange il se refuser de souiller davantage l'être pur qui se trouver à genou devant lui. Même si il se trouver dans un rêve. « Cas s'il te plait. » Tentant Dean en se saisissant des cheveux de l'ange pour tirer sa tête loin de son membre

Castiel continua ses allés retours, sans faire cas de la tentative de Dean et pressai un peu plus sa langue contre le sexe dur et sur-gonflé, l'engloutissant une fois de plus en entier.

Autant devant la vue de Castiel que le contact sur son membre fut suffisant pour que Dean vienne dans sa bouche par saccades.

« CASTIEL ! » Hurla Dean.

Le chasseur se laissa tomber amorphe contre le dos du canapé essayant de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer mais un poids s'assit sur ses genoux. Castiel le regarder avec intensité comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse, se parlant seulement avec leur yeux. Et ce qu'il lisait dans ceux de Castiel était du désir, un désir brulant presque aveuglant. Un bruit de déglutition ce fit entendre, Dean regarda avec fascination la pomme d'Adam de Castiel monter et descendre faisant couler, il en était sure, sa semence. La scène était si érotique que Dean ce sentit durcir à nouveau, la simple vue de son ange qui commençait à lécher le sperme qui avait coulait sur sa main lui donna envie de le pervertir. De toute façon il rêvait, il pouvait bien laissait son amour pour l'ange sortir.

Il attendit alors que l'ange cesse de lécher ses doigts avant de le saisir par les épaules et de plaquer violement ses lèvres contre celles de l'ange. Comme dans la salle de bain le goût de Castiel fut un véritable mélange de saveur plus existante les uns que les autres. L'ange passa avec force sa main dans les cheveux de Dean plaquant plus fortement leurs lèvres entre elles.

« Dis le… » Souffla Dean en se détachant légèrement de Castiel

« Dean. Dean. » Fit Castiel en frottant son bassin contre celui de Dean qui fit glisser ses lèvres contre la gorge de l'ange qui continuer à scander le prénom de Dean comme une chanson. « Dean. Dean. Dean. » L'humain n'en pouvait plus, sans prendre en compte le poids de l'ange, il le saisit en dessous des cuisses en se levant du canapé. Les jambes de Castiel s'enroulant autour sa hanche firent frotter son membre contre celui de Castiel toujours dans son pantalon. La barrière de tissu le fit grogner mais il voulait le retirer plus tard. D'un pas sur il porta son ange vers sa chambre, sans séparer leur lèvres.

D'un coup de pied il ouvrit la porte, se moquant de lui faire une rayure ou la casser, seul compter son ange dans ses bras. Il déposa avec douceur Castiel contre le lit avant de monter à son tour dessus. L'ange continuait de le regarder avec intensité sans cligner des yeux. Son ange à lui tout seul. Rapidement Dean retira son T-shirt se mettant complétement nu au-dessus de son ange. Castiel laissa sont regard glisser sur chaque parcelle de peau sublimer par les cicatrices dues au multiple combat que Dean à pratiquer, d'un mouvement de hanche l'ange échangea leur place avant de se relever. Avec un geste sur il commença à retirer le trench coat beige mais il fut arrêté par Dean.

« Non. Garde-le. » Castiel sans son trench ne pouvait pas être Castiel. L'ange fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de claquer des doigts faisant disparaitre ses habits sans enlever son manteau qui demeura sur ses épaules. « A ouais c'est vrai le Mojo vestimentaire. » Sourit Dean avant de se saisir des lèvres de Castiel qui se laissa entrainer sur le côté. Enfin il se sentait complet, enfin il avait entre ses mains la seule personne qui le rendait heureux.

« Dean… » Souffla Castiel en se cambrant. « Dean s'il te plait. »

« Oui c'est bon ça vas aller. » Fit Dean en léchant ses doigts les humidifiant le plus possible, d'accords il avait parfois pris des femmes sans les préparer mais pas son Castiel, il préférerait brulais de nouveau en enfer que de faire du mal à son ange. « Cas tu vas avoir mal alors laisses moi prendre mon temps s'il te plait ? »

« Dean. » Gémit Castiel en se collant à Dean, écartant les jambes pour laisser un meilleur accès.

L'humain commença en douceur caressant longuement le membre de Castiel pour détendre son ange qui était tendu comme un arc, puis avec autant de douceur il fit glisser sa main entre les jambes de l'ange, allant aussi doucement qu'il pouvait. Dean planta son regard dans celui de Castiel avant de glisser doucement son index dans son intimité, pendant qu'il suçait une dernière fois son sexe, donnant un coup de langue sur le bout et remontait le long du corps de Castiel en se léchant les lèvres, tout en faisant bouger son doigt dans l'intimité de son ange pour le préparer.

Castiel ondulait, enfonçant sa tête dans les oreillers et Dean plongea dans son cou au moment où il toucha la prostate de l'ange, qui lâcha un gémissement en se cambrant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors que Dean ne faisait que faire entrer et sortir le doigt sans vouloir faire plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque Castiel se mit à gémir une supplique qu'il introduit un autre doigt auprès de l'autre, Dean fut content de constater que Castiel n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la moindre douleur jusqu'ici, mais il continua de bouger ses doigts en lui, il voulait faire les choses bien car même en rêve il ne ferait jamais de mal à son ange gardien.

« Je t'aime Dean... » Souffla l'ange en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, qui se sentit mal que son rêve lui donne un Castiel lui disant cela. « Je t'aime. » Répéta-t-il en entourant son cou de ses bras, avant de l'embarquer dans un autre baiser profond et langoureux, ne laissant pas à Dean l'occasion de répondre, arquant le dos sous lui, quand il introduisit un troisième doigt en lui et qu'il touchait encore et encore la zone sensible, obligeant Dean à tendre le cou pour ne pas laisser échapper ses lèvres des siennes. Il voulait tous donner à son ange et prendre tous ce qui venait de lui, que ça soit ses joies ou ses peines il lui prendrait tout et le porterais à sa place.

« Je t'aime aussi Castiel. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, respirant l'air sortant de la bouche de l'autre et Dean, complètement au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter comme attente, n'en pouvait plus et espéra ne pas venir trop vite et tout gâcher. Dean descendit sa main en une douce caresse tout le long du corps de Castiel, passant par son flanc, sa fesse, sous sa cuisse, pour plier sa jambe sur le côté. Castiel plia l'autre de lui-même et ramenant sa main en caressant la cuisse de son ange jusqu'à son ventre.

Se soulevant un peu pour se saisir de son propre sexe et doucement, il l'amena devant l'entrée de son ange, positionnant son gland contre son intimité et commença à pénétrer en lui, avec une lenteur terriblement jouissive et frustrante à la fois autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Dévastés par les sensations qui leurs traversèrent le corps, ils exultèrent, frissonnant et gémissant en cœur face à ce plaisir nouveau.

Et Castiel si serré autour de sa chair, Dean se sentit venir à une vitesse fulgurante, alors quand son gland fut passé, il stoppa pour serrer ses doigts à la base de son sexe afin de se ralentir, se calmer.

Ses yeux toujours plantés sur le visage de Castiel, qui avait essayé garder ses yeux ouverts, mais avait perdu la bataille face à son plaisir qui l'avait ravagé. Dean lécha ses lèvres humides et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte, trop stimulé par l'œuvre d'art érotique qui se trouvait devant lui. Castiel qui lui avait agrippé les épaules, amena une de ses mains à sa nuque, faufilant ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, afin de coller encore plus sa bouche à la sienne et l'emporta dans un baiser plus violent auquel Dean répondit tout de suite, avant de reprendre son avancée en lui, continuant de l'embrasser avec fièvre.

Chacun se régalant des gémissements et des râles de l'autre qui inondaient leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre, ils n'en étaient pas moins affamés et Dean continuait son périple, entrant toujours aussi lentement en Castiel pour toujours plus de plaisir et quand il fut en lui à mi longueur, se soulevant un peu, il se saisit du sexe de Castiel prisonnier entre leurs ventres et commença à le caresser, lui intimant de lents va-et-vient avant de s'arrêter près de son gland pour le caresser de son pouce, faisant gémir Castiel au moment même où il donna un coup de rein pour finir d'entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde, leur faisant stopper net leur baiser pour lâcher de grands râles rauques à l'unisson. Il y était enfin… Il était enfin uni à son ange.

Dean était complètement grisé par la sensation de sentir Castiel autour de lui, son sexe palpitant au plus profond de lui. Il ne bougeait pas voulant apprendre par cœur et garder en mémoire cette sensation mais une main se saisit de sa fesse et le força à avancer un peu son bassin et le fit entrer encore un peu plus profondément et Dean, littéralement dévasté par la divine sensation de sentir le cœur de Castiel pulser autour de sa chair, cru perdre la tête quand par l'habile manipulation de son ange sur son propre corps et le sien, il le fit pénétrer encore plus profondément en lui et il reprit possession de sa bouche, avant de commencer à bouger en lui.

Faisant de très lents et très profonds va-et-vient, leur plaisir monta encore d'un cran et continua de grimper, encore, encore, encore, ils étaient à bout de souffle et durent interrompre leur baiser, gémissant de satisfaction, se délectant des sons de l'autre. Dean reprit ses mouvements sur le sexe de Castiel qu'il avait gardé en main et Castiel baladait les siennes partout sur lui, quand elles ne s'agrippaient pas à lui, griffant sa peau, quand un trop gros flot de plaisir le saisissaient au contact du sexe de Dean sur sa prostate.

Puis, Castiel fit un léger à-coup de son bassin, mais que ça ait été fait sciemment ou pas, Dean comprit le message, accéléra la cadence et mit un peu plus de force à ses coups de reins, tandis qu'il accélérait ses va-et-vient sur le pénis de son ange qui semblait être totalement déconnecté de tout, entièrement concentré sur lui et le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Castiel se cambra sous lui, Dean était complètement fou de le voir comme ça, haletant, il se mit à grignoter son cou, léchant sa peau sucrée, salée de sueur avec délectation et sentant le sexe de Castiel se mettre à palpiter un peu plus dans sa main et autour annonçant une proche libération, il y accéléra encore plus ses caresses. Voulant tout cumuler, vu qu'il arrivait lui-même au bout, il pénétra encore plus fort en lui et Castiel agrippa son dos de ses deux mains en lâchant des gémissements rauques dont Dean ne reconnut que son prénom et qu'après quelques violents coups supplémentaires qui continuèrent de faire crier Castiel, il se répandit au plus profond de lui, lâchant un long râle des plus érotiques. Mais il continua de donner des coups de rein voulant voir comment son imagination voyait un Castiel en train de se laisser aller au plaisir.

« Cas… Cas mon ange je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. » Fit Dean en frappant de plus en plus fort.

« Dean. Dean. Dean. DEAN ! » Hurla Castiel tandis que sa voix changea d'un coup passant des octaves perceptibles par l'homme a sa voix angélique manquant de détruire les tympans de Dean qui fut submerger par une violente lumière.

(Oo)

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui perturba le sommeil de Dean. Le chasseur ouvra les yeux reconnaissant sans mal le plafond de sa chambre, c'est-à-dire un énorme anti-démon à la sauce Winchester. Il se laissa tomber dans les draps de son lit et remonta sa couverture toute douce qui lui tenait chaud. Le rêve de cette nuit avait était magnifique et somptueux mais aussi douloureux, jamais il n'aura Castiel de cette façon, jamais il ne pourra donner du plaisir à l'ange ainsi et encore si l'ange revenait vers lui.

Poussant un soupir de fin du monde il repoussa la plume de sa couverture qui lui chatouillait le nez.

…

…

Des plumes ?

…

…

…

…

« What the fuck. » Fit l'humain en se relevant légèrement pour voir ce qui le recouvrait. UNE PUTAIN DE PAIRE D'AILE ! Qui sortait de l'omoplate de Castiel. Qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Le calcul se fit rapidement dans la tête de Dean : Présence de Castiel + Nudité totale de Castiel + les ailes = Le rêve de cette nuit… n'était pas un rêve ! « Oh mon dieu ! » Chuchota Dean en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. « On a pas fait ça quand même. » Il n'avait quand même pas…. Perverti son ange.

« Mmm » A cause des gestes qu'il fait Dean commencer à réveiller Castiel qui resserra sa prise sur Dean avec son aile.

Il voyait les ailes de Castiel. Il voyait les ailes d'un ange…. C'est impossible d'habitude Castiel lui avait bien dit qu normalement un humain avait les yeux brulés si il regarder les ailes d'un ange, la seule fois où il avait vu les ailes de Castiel, il n'avait qu'entre aperçut leur ombre sur le mur. L'humain ne put résister à l'envie de toucher ces ailes représentatives de la nature angélique de Castiel, lentement comme si il manipuler une œuvre d'art il caressa les plumes noire aux multiples reflets bleutés, comme les cheveux de Castiel.

« On a fait une connerie tu sais… » Dit Dean en continuant à caresser les plumes de Castiel.

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça se termine ? »

Dean sursauta avant de baisser ses yeux vers Castiel et croiser son regard de chiot battu.

« Cass je…. Je…Oublie cette nuit OK. Je croyais rêver c'est tout. » Fit Dean qui tourna le dos à Castiel qui avait ramené ses ailes dans son dos.

« Alors quand tu ma embrasser la dernière foi… c'était rien aussi. » La voix de Castiel était comme brisée autant par les sanglots qu'il retenait que par le sentiment de trahison de Dean. Entendant ces mots Dean se retourna pour prendre Castiel dans ses bras. L'ange se raccrocha immédiatement à Dean dès que son humain l'eut pris dans ses bras.

« Cass ? Comment te sentais-tu cette nuit ? » Murmura le blond avec douceur.

« Je…Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien » Répondit Castiel sur le même ton.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour les long discours à l'eau de rose alors tu dois m'écouter attentivement Castiel. » Fit Dean en posant son front contre celui de Castiel. « Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer. Car mon cœur t'a appartenu dès notre rencontre dans le hangar. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal alors… le simple fait de penser que cette nuit je t'ais…. Putain Cass rien de ce que je fais quand cela te concerne n'est rien au contraire c'est le fait de t'aimer qui me force à m'éloigner de toi. Tu es un ange pur et innocent. Tu es mon ange, ma lumière et je ne veux pas assombrir cette lumière et je comprendrais si tu pars de nouveau et je... »

« Dean. » Castiel posa son doigt sur les lèvres du chasseur le coupant dans sa phrase. « Jamais tu n'assombrira ma grâce. Je t'ai porté en moi lorsque je te suis sorti de l'enfer et jamais je n'oublierais la lumière que tu étais. Si je suis parti c'est que j'en avais besoin. Je serais toujours là pour toi Dean à présent. »

« J'adore tes ailes. » Fit Dean en caressant les ailes de Castiel

« Si tu peux les voir cela veut dire que….que Père accepte notre relation. »

« Attend ça dire que je peux te voir sous ta vrai forme. » Fit Dean commençant à être tout joyeux a l'idée de voir le véritable visage de Castiel mais le silence de Castiel anéantis son espoir. « Oh…. Je t'aime mon ange. » Murmura très doucement le blond pour passer sa tristesse.

« Je t'aime aussi mon humain. » Rassura immédiatement Castiel.

Le couple resta un moment enlacer avant que Dean ne relève la tête.

« Mais en fait comment tu savais faire une pipe. » Demanda l'humain en regarda l'ange.

« Une quoi ? »

« Une pipe. Tu sais une fellation. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Fit Castiel en penchant la tête dans le mouvement que Dean adorais.

« Tu sais quand tu … quand tu ma…. Enfin tu vois ce dont je veux te parler non ? Avant de monter ici. Sur le canapé. »

« Ah oui tu parles de quand je t'ai lécher le membre c'est ça ? C'est Gabriel. »

Dean se retint de se frapper le front, il y a une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que son ange avait aucun filtre au niveau de la parole et du tact.

« Cass on ne dit pas ça on dit… autre chose. Attend Gabriel ? Le fêlé glucosé ? »

« Oui c'est lui qui m'apprit. »

Dean sentit son cerveau exploser sous la colère en imaginant tout de suite Castiel en gentil agneau en proie contre Gabriel en méchant loup pervers. Son Castiel si pur, si mignon, Gabriel l'avait forcé à faire CA.

« Enfin c'était juste la théorie, sinon je crois que c'est l'un des films que j'ai regardé durant ce dernier mois qui… Dean ? » L'ange passa son aile droite devant les yeux de l'humain. « Dean ça vas pas. »

« NE T'INQUIETE PAS CASTIEL CE PERVERS GLUCOSE NE POSERA PLUS JAMAIS LES MAINS SUR TOI ! » Jura Dean en se saisissant des épaules de Castiel qui se demanda pourquoi l'humain parler de son grand frère. Toute pensée disparurent alors que Dean le plaquait contre matelas, bien décider à montrer a Castiel que le seul qui avait le droit de le toucher était Dean Winchester.

[Tapez ici]


	2. Chapitre 2

BONJOUR A TOUS !

Voici le chapitre 2 de « T'aimer ». Alors il s'agira plus de OS avec des liens entre eux qu'une fic longue, bien que je travaille sur une fic longue.

Alors d'abord merci aux personnes qui ont mis des commentaires ça me touche beaucoup et ça me motive aussi.

Réponse au review :

 **Fruit** : FELICITATION ! Tu es la première à avoir commenté et je t'en remercie. Désolé pour les fautes je suis vraiment nulle pour la correction mais j'essaye du mieux que je peux. Mais je suis en recherche de Béta.

 **Angel** : Tu serais pas fan de Deadpool ? Désolée de t'avoir fait peur avec la possibilité du rêve ;)

 **River** **Perverse** : COUCOU ma perverse. Oui j'ai pris mon courage et j'ai posté. Il faut dire que tu m'as motivé à le faire alors merci de croire en moi.

 **Nolta** : J'ai lu les fics que tu poste et franchement je suis heureuse qu'une Auteur comme toi ait commenté mon fic. Merci beaucoup. Et pardon pour les fautes.

Attention je l'avais oublié mais là je vais donner les mots qui mettaient imposer pour l'OS :

Sextoy

Chocolat

Lapin

BONNE LECTURE !

Dean se laissa tomber sur le banc du parc et retira sa veste. Il venait de terminer une chasse à la goule et prenait enfin une pause.

« MAMAN JE VEUX UNE GLACE ! »

La voix criarde d'une petite file sortit Dean du trompeur causé par la chaleur, elle tirait comme une dingue le bras de sa maman qui se laissait trainer avec amusement vers le marchand de glace. C'était pour ça qu'il se battait contre les démons, pour que ces enfants puissent avoir une vie sereine. Mais parfois il aurait aimé que sa mère reste en vie et lui donnes des conseils, avoir une vie normale, une femme avec deux voire trois enfants et peut être un chien. Faire un travail ennuyeux mais simple et avoir des amis normaux…

«Bonjour Dean. »

Mais voilà s'il avait eu une vie normale il n'aurait jamais connu son ange. Dean se tourna avec un sourire pour faire face à Castiel qui se trouvait juste à ses côté, à sa place véritable. Le sourire de Castiel fut aussi lumineux que le soleil au-dessus d'eux et malgré ce même soleil Castiel n'avait pas retiré son trench coat beige ni sa cravate mais avait laissé au placard le costard. La cravate et le trench firent bizarres sur le T-shirt et le jeans, Dean remarqua les ailes de Castiel qui brassait l'air de manière douce en réponse à l'état émotif de Castiel.

« Bonjour mon ange. » Fit Dean avec un sourire, Castiel commença à se rapprocher prêt à embrasser son humain. « AH désolé mon ange mais pas en public. » Ria Dean en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Castiel qui pencha la tête sur le côté. « Deux hommes ne s'embrasse pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ….. Selon la Bible dieu refuse cette sexualité. »

« Mais Dean tu peux voir mes ailes, de ce fait Dieu lui-même nous accorde sa bénédiction. De plus Dieu vous a créé lui-même. Alors s'il ne voulait pas que les femmes et l'homme couchent avec des personnes du même sexe il n'aurait pas mis le clitoris et la prostate là où ils sont non ? » Fit l'ange avec le sérieux qui le caractériser. « Aimer vous les uns les autres a-t-il dit. »

Dean eut le souffle coupé face à la réplique de son ange. Lui ne croyais pas en Dieu, en les anges oui mais Dieu… Il n'était pas son plus grand fan, surtout après avoir appris deux ou trois vérité par Hannah. Il laissa sa main prendre celle de Castiel et la caressa doucement puis laissa son regard tourner vers le marchand de glace puis vers Castiel qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Oh il avait une idée, d'un bond il tira Castiel vers le marchand de glace.

" Doyen ? »

« Il fait chaud tu ne crois pas ? »

« Les anges… »

« Je sais les anges n'ont pas chaud, ni froid mais tu vas voir. » Le coupa l'humain avant de s'arrêter face au marchand. « Bonjour je voudrais deux glace de deux boules : une chocolat-vanille et l'autre au cassis-framboise »

« Ok les amoureux. »

Dean eut une crispation mais le doux sourire de Castiel lui fit oublier le mot. Une fois les glaces prêtes il passa la chocolat-vanille à Castiel qui la regarda avec interrogation.

« Ça se mange Cass, sinon elle va fondre. » Fit Dean en regardant l'ange

«Oh. »

Castiel resta deux minutes à regarder Dean avant de commencer à l'imiter. Comme pour chaque fois qu'il manger quelque chose de nouveau il passa lentement sa langue sur la glace en fermant les yeux. Et comme lorsqu'il manger un burger il sentit toutes les saveurs éclater dans sa bouche. Dean, lui, savoura le goût du cassis avant de se tourner vers Castiel et il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire une grossière erreur. Et commençait d'ailleurs à la regretter. Oui, il l'avouait, c'était entièrement sa faute il avait cédé sans résister à son envie de glace. Il aurait dû se montrer égocentrique et ne pas en donner à Castiel. Mais sur le coup, il n'avait pensé qu'à satisfaire les envies de nouveauté de son ange. Il faisait déjà assez chaud comme ça, il n'était pas obligé d'en rajouter… Dean se disait qu'il devait surement mériter cette punition.

Ignorant l'effet que cela avait sur lui, Castiel lui jetait parfois de brefs coups d'œil, emplis de gratitude. Dean, lui, était tout simplement hypnotisé par cette langue qui avait fini par arriver sur la boule de vanille, désespérément et fatalement blanche.

Un coup de langue sur le dessus et il frissonna, forcé de serrer les poings pour rester immobile tellement l'image que Castiel lui donnait actuellement lui rappelait leur première fois.

A croire que le destin s'acharnait sur lui. Castiel finit par se lécher entièrement son doigt de la glace blanche qui lui avait coulé dessus. Enfer et damnation. Les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, Dean s'était mis à grogner et à gémir, le plus silencieusement possible toutefois tentant de se concentrer uniquement sur sa propre glace. Castiel ne devait surtout pas l'entendre, et pour ça, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se mordre les lèvres. Ne pas ouvrir la bouche, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais lorsque l'ange se mit à mordre et à la lécher sur toute la longueur avec un petit rire satisfait, il craqua. Castiel sursauta de surprise en voyant Dean se mettre la main sous son nez qui avait commencé à saigner, la face rouge. Ben quoi ?

« Dean ! » L'ange passa sa main sur le nez de Dean et utilisa son pouvoir pour juguler le saignement mais Dean baissa son regard et vit une goutte de vanille glisser le long du menton de Castiel. Cela suffit à faire doubler le saignementThe author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. . Castiel paniqua en voyant cela, son humain était blesser et il pouvait rien faire.

« Cass… » L'humain releva la tête vers Castiel dont les yeux commencer à se remplir de larme. « Cass sa vas aller je vais bien. » Déjà le sang avait arrêté de couler, il essuya rapidement le sang avant de regarder son T-shirt complétement souillez. « Arg je l'adorais ce T-shirt moi… » Se plaignit-il.

D'un mouvement ample Castiel passa sa main sur le col du T-shirt de Dean nettoyant le sang. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder Castiel. VIVE LE MOJO NETTOYANT !

« Et voilà. »

« Merci mon ange. » Fit Dean en lui reprenant la main.

(Oo)

Castiel mordit avec précaution dans le hot-dog. Contrairement à son frère Gabriel, il ne s'était pas plongé le museau le premier dans toute la junkfood que pouvait produire les humains. Castiel n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié de boire de la graisse au litre, contrairement à son frère. Mais l'ange devait bien reconnaître que si c'était particulièrement mauvais pour les artères, c'était aussi particulièrement bon.

« Tu as mis de la sauce mon ange ? » Fit Dean en regardant Castiel qui mit un peu de chaque sauce sur une petite portion de sa saucisse pour pouvoir toutes le goûter les unes après les autres. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. C'était sans doute cruel de sa part, mais il aurait voulu que Castiel reste tout le temps avec lui, oubliant sa mission et l'Apocalypse. Dean ne put s'en empêcher, il attendit que Castiel ai fini son hot-dog puis l'attrapa par la nuque pour le serrer contre lui. L'humain enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son ange. Il avait toujours aimé son odeur si particulière, ce mélange d'herbe fraiche, de pluie d'été et de neige fraichement tombée. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots pour la décrire. Même ce mélange d'odeur comme il tentait de le décrire ne rendait pas justice à cette odeur à la fois si particulière et totalement addictive.

Il aurait pu rester le nez dans les cheveux de son Castiel sans bouger pendant des heures, juste occupé à lui caresser la nuque du bout des doigts. Il l'aimait tant.

Castiel effleura soudain les lèvres de son humain des siennes sur un coup de tête. Dean rougit brutalement.

"- Cass…"

"- Quoi ?" fit Castiel qui avait un léger sourire

Les deux amants reprirent un hot-dog chacun. Ce n'était guère plus que des amuse-gueule mais ils avaient faim. Ils marchèrent sans but dans la ville jusqu'au centre-ville puis firent demi-tour pour retourner à leur motel. L'estomac de Dean se mit à gronder.

« Tu as encore faim ? » Fit Castiel.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute. Je suis un Winchester » Fit Dean provoquant un petit rire. « Que dirais-tu d'aller diner alors ? La nuit va tomber. »

Castiel constata avec surprise qu'en effet, la nuit arrivait. Ils avaient marchés toute la journée ? Bien à l'abri dans les bras et la chaleur de Dean, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il accepta le diner. Dean le conduisit à un restaurant qu'il avait vu une fois mais n'avait jamais essayé.

« As-tu de quoi payer le repas Dean ? »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire mon ange. » De plus en plus intrigué, Castiel se laissa trainer jusqu'à un mur remplit de photos. « Regarde, si on arrive à manger l'intégralité de ce qu'ils proposent en moins de deux heures, le repas est offert. De nombreux restaurants font ce genre de concours. »

Un concours de nourriture ? Après tout pourquoi pas. Depuis qu'il était sur Terre il mangeait plus qu'avant. Les deux amants s'approchèrent de la caisse pour demander à relever le défi du restaurant. Chacun. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent assis chacun à une table, en face l'un de l'autre. Les autres consommateurs s'étaient rapprochés. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que quelqu'un tente de relever le défi. Depuis dix ans que le restaurant était ouvert plus de deux milles personnes l'avait tenté mais seule une douzaine de personne y étaient parvenus. Le patron apporta le contenu du défi. Six plats italiens de 500gr chacun, une miche de pain de 500gr, des légumes, des sauces, des sodas et pour finir, 250gr de tiramisu.

A finir en deux heures.  
Sans laisser une miette.

Castiel posa le plat de lasagne devant lui pendant que Dean prenait les saucisses.

« PARTEZ ! »

Les deux amants se mirent à enfourner la nourriture. Au bout d'une heure Dean commença à ralentir avant de ce stoppé complétement plein de nourriture. L'humain releva sa tête avant de se figer…

Castiel

Enfournant la nourriture

Comme Obélix

Les yeux écarquillés, les humains n'arrivaient pas à comprendre où Castiel pouvait mettre autant de nourriture. Le haut du T-shirt de l'ange était recouvert de nourriture et il semblait n'être même pas rassasié.

« Dean tu ne finis pas ? »

« Heu…. » Fit Dean en voyant son ange lui prendre sa part et continua à manger.

Normalement, Castiel était un petit mangeur, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était régalé, même s'il avait, comme on disait vulgairement, les dents du font qui baignaient un peu. Le patron du restaurant vint le féliciter et lui offrir un t-shirt, puis le prit en photo pour qu'il soit sur le "mur de la gloire" avec les photos des rares personnes qui avaient réussi le pari. C'était stupide, mais Dean était fier de son ange.

(Oo)

« Et il t'as battu dans un concours de bouffe ? » Se moqua Sam.

« Je te le jure il a même finit mon plat. »

Les deux frères étaient assis dans leur chambre d'hôtel tandis que Castiel regarder la TV.

« En fait il m'as fait penser à Obélix. » Fit Dean

« Mouais plutôt Pumba. »

« OUI C'EST VRAI et moi je serais Simba. »

« Est-ce que vous savez que je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que vous parlez ? » Fit Castiel qui regarder les deux frères surprit de voir la soudaine horreur sur leur visage.

« Cass tu connais pas Disney ? » Trembla Sam.

« C'est quoi Disney ? »

Les deux frères s'entre-regardèrent avant que Sam fonça dehors tandis que Dean venait couper la TV. Son ange ne connaissait pas Disney, un marathon s'imposait. Quelque minute plus tard Sam arriva avec deux DVD, des compilations de tous les Disney existants. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passa Castiel se retrouva entre les deux frères devant la TV qui passa le logo de Disney.

Ce fut la meilleure soirée que les trois hommes passèrent ensemble. Castiel pleura comme une madeleine quant-il vit la mort de Mufasa en comparant la mort d'un ange qu'il avait connu. Mais ses larmes se calmèrent rapidement pour rire face au blague de Dean qui compara Gabriel à Timon qui était aussi excité que son frère.

Des larmes fut verser aussi lors de la mort de la maman de Bambi et même au bout de 20 retour en arrière Castiel du ce faire une raison et pria pour l'âme de la gentille maman.

« Dean il est malade le lapin ? » Fit Castiel en pointant Panpan qui s'éclater à frapper avec ses pattes le bois. « Tu crois qu'il à la maladie de Parkinson ? »

Dean sauta du canapé avant d'entamer une danse hilarante alors que le « New Groove » de Kuzko commença, l'humain sembler s'éclater à faire les pas du personnage et à l'imiter à la perfection.

« ROH TU AS POURRIS MON GROOVE ! » Fit Dean en boudant

« Euh il vas bien ? » Demanda Castiel à un Sam hilare.

Pocahontas fut accueillis par des larmes de Castiel, sentant au plus profond de lui-même une parcelle de Jimmy Novak pleurer le premier film qu'il avait vu avec sa fille. La main douce de Dean ce posa sur sa nuque en une caresse douce et réconfortante tandis que celle de Sam lui prenait la main. Ils savaient tous les deux que l'ange s'en voulait d'avoir voler la vie de cet homme si bon et si généreux en lui offrant son corps. La chanson « Sauvage » fit trembler Castiel qui ne put empêcher de superposer leur situation contre les anges et les démons. Les deux hommes et l'ange passèrent le reste de la nuit à rire ou pleurer.

(Oo)

Le réveil n'a jamais était le moment préféré de Dean autrefois mais depuis que Castiel accepter de dormir lorsqu'il était avec lui, il adorait. L'humain commencé à sentir le sommeil le quittait lentement mais si le sommeil l'abandonner ce n'était pas le cas de la douleur. Il sentait que ses bras était tiré dans un sens peu naturel. Ouvrant les yeux il reconnut avec soulagement la chambre du motel où il dormait avec Castiel et Sam. Tentant de se relever il sentit ses bras ce tordre, il se retourna et fut surprit de voir qu'il était attaché au sommet du lit, les bras au-dessus de la tête. C'était quoi cette merde ?

" Doyen… "

L'humain tourna son regard vers la salle de bain et fut soulager de voir Castiel en sortir avant de sentir son désir monter d'un coup. Castiel n'avait en tout et pour tout vêtement une serviette noué autour de sa taille laissant le regard remplis de désir de Dean voir son torse.

« Cass je suis content de te voir. Je crois que Sam me fait une… » La phrase se perdit dans l'air purement extatique tandis que Castiel avait fait tomber sa serviette et monta sur les hanches de Dean, collant son entre-jambe à celui de Dean qui se senti durcir dans son boxer.

« C'est pas Sam qui t'as attaché. » L'ange se pencha vers lui. « C'est moi. »

OH MY GOD ! Dean sentit son cerveau fondre face au ton plus aguicheur de l'ange et ses mouvements félin. L'humain trembla tandis que Castiel se releva pour se saisir de quelque chose qui trainer par terre à leur côté. L'objet en question le fit ce figer, le fameux cadeau de Castiel.

« Cass…. » Dean eu peur mais rapidement sa peur se changea en désir tandis de Castiel fit glisser avec lenteur sa langue sur le jouet, les yeux à demi fermer semblant savourer le jouet comme un enfant savoure un bonbon.

Dean tenta de se relever mais les menottes le contraignirent à rester allonger sous Castiel. L'ange lui fit un sourire purement sexy avant de se relever et approcha le sex-toy de son entrée maintenant son regard dans celui de Dean. Ce dernier sentit son membre se durcir encore plus toujours enfermer dans son boxer. L'ange sembla s'amuser de son état puis se détourna de lui pour se consacrer uniquement au jouet qu'il enfoncer lentement en lui, tentant de se détendre. Le jouet était gros mais l'ange continua à l'enfoncer lentement. Lorsqu'il sentit le jouet toucher sa prostate, l'ange poussa un gémissement purement érotique, tremblant il tendit la main vers une télécommande qu'il posa sur le torse de Dean. L'humain, lui, tenter de défaire les menottes qui le contraignait de regarder son ange se donnait du plaisir seul, un léger bruit de vibration surpris Dean avant qu'il voit Castiel, le dos courber vers l'arrière, sa main entre ses jambes, faisant aller et venir le jouet contre sa prostate, se laissant aller dans le plaisir.

« DEANNNNNN » Gémit Castiel en accélérant le mouvement du jouet.

Dean tenta de se défaire de ses menottes qui le contraignaient à rester sans contact physique avec son ange autre que celui du membre de Castiel contre son ventre. En cet instant Dean voulait être à la place du jouet, il était le seul à donner du plaisir à Castiel.

« Cass dit moi.. » L'humain avala sa salive en regardant l'ange. « C'est mieux quand c'est moi hein ? » Fit Dean avec fierté.

« Non….mieux….bien mieux… » Fit l'ange qui semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre la question de Dean. « MIEUX. » Cria-t-il alors que sa prostate fut une nouvelle fois frapper par le jouet plus la vibration, l'ange bougea et appuya ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe de Dean s'en servant pour pousser le jouet en lui.

Dean sentit la colère monter en lui. Le jouet était mieux que lui !? Il réussit avec difficulté d'oblitérer l'ange qui continuer de gémir et crier en se plaquant contre lui et ce concentra sur les menottes. Castiel lui aussi avait oublié l'humain sous lui, seul compter le plaisir qui fusait entre ses reins. Mais soudainement il se sentit rouler sur lit avant d'être bloquer sous Dean qui lui fit un sourire prédateur. Castiel regarda les menottes qui pendaient au-dessus de lui. L'humain attrapa les mains de Castiel avant de les glisser dans les menottes, Castiel se retrouva les bras au-dessus de la tête, incapable de s'en libérer. Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il avait pensé que Castiel serais beau attacher mais il n'avait pas prévu que son ange serait aussi… attirant comme ça, le regard perdu, le souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes, les membres frémissants…

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Castiel, ou je ne réponds plus de rien. »

L'ange se débattit un peu contre la chaine jusqu'à ce que Dean pose sa main sur sa gorge. L'humain serra légèrement, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pourrait pas contraindre Castiel qui se figea. Dean se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser sans réfléchir. Ce soudain contact arracha un petit gémissement à Castiel qui augmenta sous les vibrations du jouet en lui.

Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas été intimes ? Très longtemps lui semble-t-il sur le coup. Trop sans doute. Dean déposa de petits baisers sur la gorge de son ange, il pouvait sentir l'envie de Castiel de le toucher aussi, à son tour de subir cela. Dean se mit à genoux le temps d'ouvrit la ceinture de son pantalon. Castiel accueillit le membre de son amant entre ses lèvres avec une impatience redoutable. Gentiment, l'ange lapa le bout du membre jusqu'à sentir Dean frémir. Alors, il ouvrit assez la bouche pour que Dean puisse s'enfoncer jusque dans sa gorge. Le blond lui caressa la joue.

« C'est bien, Castiel… C'est bien…. » Peu de personne lui connaissait ce fantasme mais surtout cette attirance pour la domination et voilà que Castiel lui offrait une occasion de faire réaliser son fantasme. Les yeux mi-clos, Dean se mit en mouvement au-dessus de Castiel, l'utilisant pour son plaisir comme il l'aurait fait d'un objet mais veillant tout de même à donner du plaisir à l'ange en faisant bouger le sextoy. La langue de Castiel passa doucement sur le membre avant de se retirer laissant Dean se vider dans sa bouche. Le blond libéra les mâchoires distendues du brun avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

« C'est parfait Castiel… Absolument parfait… » Il caressa le visage de Castiel avec douceur avant de relever une jambe de son ange puis glissa un doigt humide entre ses fesses avant d'enfoncer beaucoup plus le sextoy le faisant presque disparaitre puis augmenta la vibration « Alors mon ange qui est le mieux ? »

Castiel ne put que gémir doucement. Il avait fermé les yeux concentré sur l'objet qui allait et venait en lui, il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait son amant. Dean fronça les sourcils. Il retira fortement le sextoy, remonta la seconde jambe de son ange puis donna un claque sur le postérieur musclé ainsi exposé. Castiel glapit de surprise avant de gémir de manque causé par l'absence du jouet en lui. Dean s'en voulu une seconde lorsque la peau pâle de son ange prit une jolie teinte rose là où il l'avait frappé. Il n'avait pas tapé fort pourtant….

« En… Encore…. »

Dean frémit. Déjà, son entrejambe reprenait consistance. Comment pouvait-il refuser quoique ce soit à son ange quand il le demandait sur ce ton ? Dean ne se fit pas prier. Il caressa doucement la fesse malmenée jusqu'à sentir le muscle se détendre puis la claqua une seconde fois. Castiel arqua brutalement les reins sous la fessée

" DOYEN ! »

« Tu aimes vraiment ça ! Mais quel angelot pervers. » Ria Dean. Le blond était fasciné. L'excitation de son ange oscillait comme un bouchon dans une mer agitée. Il se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur le membre dressé de Castiel puis le prit entre ses lèvres. Juste le bout, juste assez pour jouer avec la petite fente du bout de la langue. Castiel lâcha un feulement rauque d'abandon. Dean allait le rendre fou. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas se débattre davantage. Jamais il n'aurait ressentit tout ça sans Dean, sans son humain il n'aurait jamais était aussi… dépravé. Une parcelle de lui-même lutter contre la perversité que Dean lui donnait, sa grâce en demander toujours plus… elle voulait être encore plus souillée, souillée par ces plaisirs interdits qu'on lui avait appris à rejeter. Une nouvelle claque le fit sursauter. Plus, il voulait tellement plus. Plus de Dean. Plus de sa grâce corrompue par le plaisir. Plus de cette sensation de ce foutre de tout ce qui ne concerner pas d'une certaine façon Dean de prés ou de loin.

La chaleur de son postérieur, la chaleur des lèvres de Dean sur son bas ventre, la chaleur qui naissait doucement dans ses reins…. Et dire que tout son corps se languissait d'en recevoir davantage. Un petit gémissement lui échappa encore lorsque Dean lui claqua encore la croupe. Entre chaque coup, l'humain le caressait gentiment, apaisant la brulure mais excitant un peu plus ses nerfs. De temps en temps, il effleurait son entre jambe du bout des lèvres ou déposait un baiser sur une fesse à présent écarlate. Finalement, Dean reposa les jambes de Castiel sur le lit. L'ange lâcha un petit sanglot étouffé. Son postérieur maltraité frottait douloureusement sur les draps.

« Dit moi maintenant comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien. » Fit l'ange en tentant de freiner la douleur de ses fesses.

« Bien…. Met toi à quatre pattes à présent. »

Castiel se tortilla difficilement sur le lit à cause des menottes mais parvint à obéir. La position était dure à conserver. Il ne pouvait compter que sur ses jambes pour rester comme Dean le lui avait demandé. Ses mains étaient toujours retenues au-dessus de lui et tiraient douloureusement sur ses épaules et il pouvait sentir son vaisseau protester. Dean lui souleva le torse le temps de faire raccourcir la longueur du lien des menottes. Castiel siffla de douleur. Pourtant à présent, avec les chaines plus courtes, il pouvait s'appuyer dessus pour tenir à genoux et penché en avant. Dean repoussa les mèches qui tombaient sur la nuque de Castiel pour poser sa main dessus. Il serra doucement jusqu'à sentir son ange se soumettre complètement. Il déposa un baiser entre les épaules de l'ange.

« Tu peux tenir le sommet du lit si ça soulage tes épaules. »

Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa le fer du lit pour s'y appuyer. La brulure entre ses épaules diminua sensiblement.

« Merci. »

Dean lui caressa le creux des reins.

« De rien. Mon ange. »

Il se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de brun pour un nouveau baiser presque tranquille tellement il était doux puis lui caressa les cheveux avant de le lâcher. Il se recula puis descendit du lit.

" Doyen ? »

L'inquiétude du brun fit sourire le blond.

« Je ne pars pas Castiel. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste là…. »

Castiel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que Dean entre dans son angle mort.

« Dean, s'il te plait. » Supplia Castiel qui avait peur que Dean ne veuille le punir de l'avoir attacher. L'humain ne ferait pas ça non ?

« Je suis là… » Rassura encore le blond qui se délectait de la vision que lui offrait ainsi Castiel, nu, les jambes écartées, la croupe relevée, les fesses écarlates qui contrastaient si fort avec le reste de sa peau pâle, le regard bleu inquiet et pourtant excité, son membre dressé contre son ventre qui luttait sans peine contre la pesanteur, les petites goutes de rosées qui coulaient du gland jusqu'à son entre jambe, les bras attachés et ses ailes qui battaient complétement excitée… Castiel était totalement à sa merci. Et pourtant, il n'aurait suffi que d'une seconde à l'ange pour se sauver. Rien ne retenait sa grâce en cet instant….Castiel pouvait se libérer quand il voulait. « Tu es magnifique…. » Souffla Dean. « La perfection dans un corps splendide. »

Sans bruit, il se rapprocha du lit. Castiel lâcha un petit hoquet d'anticipation lorsque Dean s'agenouilla derrière lui. Immédiatement, il creusa davantage les reins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Castiel ? Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin. »

« Dean s'il te plait. »

Le blond lui caressa le dos du plat de la main.

« Dis-moi ce que je peux te donner Castiel. »

Le brun retint un sanglot. Il était dans les « chaines », mais c'était lui qui contrôlait quand même leurs ébats. Dean exigeait sa soumission, mais en échange, il lui donnait le contrôle total. Castiel geignit encore en réalisant que c'était tout ce dont il avait toujours eut besoin, même lorsqu'il était sous les ordres de son Père. Il s'abandonnait à condition qu'on le laisse décider de sa vie.

C'était un échange équitable.

C'était un échange… entre égaux….

Un long frisson remonta le long du dos de Castiel.

« Prends-moi, Dean. S'il te plait… je veux te sentir en moi. »

Dean retint un halètement d'anticipation fort peu glorieux. Son membre avait depuis longtemps reprit toute sa dureté au point de lui faire mal. Pourtant, Dean était capable de tout faire pour son ange. Comme son ange en serait capable. L'humain se colla à la croupe de l'ange. Immédiatement, Castiel arqua les reins en écartant davantage les jambes. Dean ne le prépara pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il étala juste sa salive sur son membre puis le pressa contre le petit anneau de muscles déjà ouvert par le sextoy. Lentement, si lentement qu'ils en tremblaient tous les deux, Dean prit possession du corps de son cher ange. Dean s'immobilisa lorsqu'il ne put plus s'enfoncer davantage dans le corps de son ange. Castiel avait fermé les yeux. Le mélange de douleur et de plaisir le laissait incapable de parler ou même simplement d'émettre un son. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant que ses muscles ne se détendent assez pour relâcher un peu leur prise d'acier sur le phallus qui l'enclouait gentiment.

" Doyen… "

Le blond lâcha difficilement les hanches du brun. Il savait confusément que Castiel n'aurait probablement aucuns bleus le lendemain mais il ne voulait pas faire plus de mal.

« Dis-moi mon amour. » Castiel joua timidement des muscles sur le membre du chasseur. Dean gémit doucement. « Castiel…. »

« Bouge… S'il te plait bouge »

Le blond obéit immédiatement à l'ordre impérieux. D'abord doucement, il se retira presque du corps abandonné puis le posséda à nouveau. Petit à petit, à chaque mouvement, il le sentait qui se détendait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre entièrement pour lui, plus offert qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dean colla son torse au dos de Castiel pour venir dévorer sa nuque de petits coups de dents. Castiel abandonnait ses dernières barrières, ses dernières retenues. Il se confia entièrement.

« DEEAN ! »

Dean passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses hanches. A présent, c'était Castiel qui portait leur poids à tous les deux. La douleur de ses épaules était aigue, mais pourtant l'ange était incapable de protester. Il portait Dean entièrement sur ses épaules comme l'humain le prenait tout entier. Un long gémissement lui échappa. La main de Dean avait trouvé le chemin de son entrejambe et le caressait en rythme avec l'étreinte presque langoureuse qui l'ouvrait totalement.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans jamais accélérer leur étreinte jusqu'à ce que Dean croisa le regard de Castiel : le bleu était tellement clair mais à la fois si sombre que l'humain comprit que la grâce de Castiel allait exploser comme à chaque jouissance de l'ange. Voulant ressentir la chaleur de la grâce de son ange il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches en tirant Castiel à son contact.

Le plaisir les surpris ensemble. Dean se répandit longuement aussi loin que possible dans le ventre de l'ange pendant que Castiel s'assouvissait sur les draps, le dos arqués de petits soubresauts involontaire. Et comme Dean si attendait, aussi violement qu'à chaque fois la grâce de Castiel explosa le remplissant d'une chaleur presque insoutenable.

(Oo)

Ils étaient tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre depuis quelques minutes avant que Castiel releva sa tête du torse de Dean.

" Doyen ? »

«Hmmm. »

« Je peux te dire quelque chose ? » L'ange était rouge et timide comme jamais Dean l'avait vu. Il planta son regard dans celui de Castiel passant à travers son approbation. Castiel prit une grande inspiration.

 _Mon seul désir vivre à tes côtés_

 _Mon seul espoir rester la prêt de toi_

 _Te regarder me sourire_

 _Tendre les bras_

 _Loin de la guerre_

 _Et pour toujours_

 _Vivre sur Terre_

 _Rêver au grand jour_

 _Je reste là_

 _Au prés de toi._

 _Toi et moi._

Dean eut le souffle coupé par le chant de Castiel, la langue qu'il avait parlée lui semblait autant humaine qu'inhumaine. Comme si l'ange avait mélangé de l'énochien et du l'humain.

« Cass.. »

« Dean est-ce que tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? » L'humain hocha la tête. « C'était de l'énochien pur. Habituellement jamais tu n'aurais pu le comprendre. »

« Alors pourquoi….Pourquoi j'ai compris ? »

« Je t'ai clamé Dean. Je t'ai clamé comme étant Mon cœur et par ce serment je t'ai lié à moi. Aussi longtemps que tu seras en vie je ne répondrais qu'à tes appels et tu passeras devant tous mes frères et sœurs. » Dean se figea en comprenant les mots de Castiel. Il prit le visage de l'ange entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une douceur et une ferveur immense.

Son ange resté pour toujours avec lui.

Son Castiel.

O_O

Merci d'avoir lue, j'ai encore des OS de prévu mais si vous voulez un OS avec le couple de Supernatural de votre choix faites le moi savoir ainsi que les mots imposer.

TCHAO !


End file.
